


You're My Toy Now, Adora

by wlwriter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Catra (She-Ra), Drug Lord Catra, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sub Adora (She-Ra), WHORE ADORA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwriter/pseuds/wlwriter
Summary: Absolute porn without plot. Pure smut.And FYI this fic is VERY explicit. Like right out the gate. So, prepare yourself for that.I didn't give much thought to the backstory I just dove right in but let's go with...-----Adora was working as an undercover informant trying to gather evidence against the criminal kingpin, Catra.Things went horribly wrong, or right, depending on who you ask. You see, Catra and Adora fell forThey were just too perfect for each other to give up on it. So, Adora abandoned her work to be by Catra's side, albeit as a conscientious objector to all criminal activity. Obviously, Catra could easily provide a comfortable lifestyle for Adora and all should would have to do is serve as her loyal, loving.......Slut.Which came naturally to her.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	You're My Toy Now, Adora

"Because, at the end of the day, you're my plaything. My _fucktoy_ if you like." She winked. "But make no mistake princess; you're mine to touch and to tease however I want, whenever I want, for as long as I want. And NOT the other way around." Her eyes narrowed on Adora but her lip curled up, exposing a single canine. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Adora replied, coy as ever. Maybe it's fucked up, but she loved being talked down to. Not all the time, just in the bedroom. With someone she trusts, with Catra, now, in real time.

Catra's right hand shot up and roughly grabbed Adora by the chin.

"Yes, what _slut_?" she snarled, all fangs.

Adora cowered, shuddering as she responded timidly but enthusiastically, "Yes _sir_. I'll be your _fucktoy_ , sir."

"That's what I like to hear. _Good girl_." Mhmmm that praise made her feel nice and warm like nothing else mattered but being here in this moment.

Catra finished rigging the knot on the rope that bound Adora's hands behind her back, extending up her forearms into an elaborate display. When Catra had started tying her up, she was sitting politely on her knees. Now she had her thighs wide open, her feet tucked under her ass, pushing her breasts out as she struggled to maintain her balance with her restricted arms.

She looked like an erotic work of art, picturing herself from Catra's point of view made heat flare up in her core, that went straight to her center. The position she was in made it clear that the whole situation was turning her on immensely.

"Look at you, already making a mess and I haven't even touched you yet." Catra whispered directly into Adora's ear, causing her to shiver with pleasure.

"S-s-sorry sir," Adora said quietly, her eyes downcast. "But- but I can't help it!" she whined. "I'm so desperate for you, Master." It was truly remarkable how easily she was able to slip into and embrace her role as a submissive.

"Awwww, you're such a needy slut, I love that about you." Adora straight up whined at that, her need becoming more and more apparent. "And I already know how desperate you are for me babe." Catra drawled, "I can smell it." A devious smile fell upon her lips.

Adora gasped quietly. Catra didn't fail to notice it, amused by the fact that Adora took great pleasure in her own humiliation.

Her eyes were still looking at the puddle on the floor. She wouldn't dare look her mistress in the eyes unless she was told to.

Catra stared at her plaything, her fucktoy, with premeditated mischief in her eyes. Oh of all the ways she could make her scream her name, what would it be tonight?.

Adora kept her gaze on the floor, like the picture perfect submissive slut like she is. She watched as Catra's long, slender fingers slid through her folds and collected her slick.

"Look at me." Adora's eyes followed Catra's hand as it made its way from her pussy into her mouth. Catra pushed two fingers past Adora's parted lips, Adora accepted them eagerly. She moaned deeply as she sucked them, her tongue eagerly licking every surface so she could taste as much of herself as possible. She held eye contact with Catra the entire time. Observing as her lover's amusement transformed into shameless desire.

Catra removed her fingers from Adora's greedy mouth and lowered her hand once more to Adora's soaked cunt. She gathered some more of her juices to taste for herself.

"Mhmmm," she hummed. "I love how this pussy tastes. Tell me Adora, _whose pussy is it?_ "

"Your's, sir."

"Mmm, yes" Catra covered Adora's center with her whole hand. "This right here-" she squeezed for emphasis, " _this_ is my pussy. You're mine now, Adora."

"Mmhmmm, yes" Adora whined, sounding far needier than Catra had.

"Fuck it." Catra decided. "I want you right now." She stood up quickly and pulled Adora up with her. "On the bed, now. Face down. Ass up." She instructed.

Adora scurried to the bed, arms bound behind her back, to ungracefully mount herself as Catra had requested. As if on cue Catra walked up behind Adora, the palm of her hand running over Adora's asscheek. Till her thumb slid down Adora's slit, parting it a little. Catra hummed to herself. Adora's pussy was so wet that Catra's fingers were already slipping.

"Have I ever told you how pretty your pussy is?"

"It is?" Adora replied, feeling simultaneously embarrassed and aroused.

Catra, using her index finger and her middle finger, pushed Adora's thick pussy lips apart.

"Mmmmm," she hummed, lowering her mouth to the glistening folds before her, "such a pretty," she blows on Adora's sensitive nub peaking out, "pink," Adora squeals in delight, "pussy."

Catra panted out as she dove face-first into Adora's cunt making long steady strokes with her tongue wide and rough, as always.

"Aaaaahhh! Catra!!!" Adora cried out.

Catra swiftly pulled away and struck Adora's right buttcheek, hard.

"Nnghhhghh- Catra..." she sighed, reverently caught up in the moment.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Catra boomed.

"I- Wha-? Fuck! I-"

Catra cut her off with a playful smack on her backside.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. And such naughty language. I think someone needs to be taught a lesson. I'm going to count, I want you to say 'Thank you Daddy" after each strike. Yes?"

"Yes sir" Adora replied, barely able to contain her excitement.

 _SMACK_!

"ONE!" Catra bellowed.

"Thank you Daddy" Adora squeaked. Fuck that stung. Oh, but if felt soooo good.

"LOUDER!" _SMACK_! "TWO!"

"Aaaaah!" Adora cried out, "T-thank you Daddy" she said with more confidence.

"Good girl" Catra purred, _SMACK_ "THREE!"

Apparently, moaning "Thank you Daddy" isn't respectful enough, according to Catra, so naturally Adora had to be put in her place.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"I'm trying so hard to discipline you but you just won't listen will you?" Catra scolded. "I can call you whatever I want Adora, but you? You may only refer to me as Master/Mistress, Sir, or Daddy."

Adora stared at Catra wide eyed, blank faced. She had never seen this side of Catra before and it was so fucking sexy. Arousal had fogged up her brain to such a degree that all she could focus on was the lingering sensation of Catra's assault on her sensitive cheeks and her throbbing pussy.

"Well?" Catra asked incredulously. "Tell me that you understand."

Adora nodded her head vigorously.

Catra sighed, giving her ass one more stern _smack_ , "I guess there's only one way to teach a slut a lesson." She gripped Adora's hips and thrust forward, causing Adora to involuntary arch her back exposing more of her pussy to Catra.

"Fuck yeah, that's better." Letting her weight settle on Adora's hips, pining them beneath her, she placed her left hand between Adora's muscular shoulder blades and applied pressure. Not enough to hurt, just enough to remind her who's in charge here.

Her dominant hand found its way back to Adora's exposed pussy, it was wetter than it had been at any point so far that night. With practiced ease Catra was able to find Adora's entrance and plunge three fingers deep inside of her. Pumping them in and out with equal force at a brutal pace.

As soon as she made contact Adora's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her vision went white. She wasn't even coming yet that's just how well Catra knew her.

" _Aw_ , would you look at that she's speechless." Catra teased.

All Adora could muster in retaliation was pathetic whimpering and moaning quiet obscenities.

"C'mon baby, _I wanna hear you_ ," Catra insisted as she increased her pace. "Tell me how much you love getting your pussy stretched out."

"Fuck- ahhHHH!!" Adora whined as Catra leaned in, altering the angle of her thrusts and pushing Adora deeper into the mattress. "Aahhhh!! DADDY!" Adora screamed, "You fuck your slut so good!"

At this point Catra had her left hand on the side of Adora's head, shoving her face into the bed; While the rhythmic thrusts of her other hand rocked Adora further and further into mind numbing pleasure.

She was brought back to reality by the sound of laughter, of mocking.

"My, my, my what a sloppy pussy you have, slut." Adora's juices were going everywhere due to Catra's skilled fingers and making wet, lewd sounds. "So loud." And _fuck-_ if the evidence of her own arousal didn't turn her on even more.

Squelch, squelch, squelch.

Adora's pussy was creating a symphony. A private performance for Catra alone. And that was the lesson after all wasn't it?

She grabbed a handful of Adora's hair and leaned in beside her ear and whispered,  
"Who do you belong to?"

"You, Mistress" Adora responded instantly.

Such a good girl Catra thought to herself.

Rather than give Adora praise she rewarded her by giving her hair a sharp tug to which Adora openly whimpered.

"I'm so close" Adora begged. And God did Catra love it when she begged. "Please Daddy, please let me come."

"Keep begging." Catra growled.

"I'll be so-sooo good for you, I'll ~uhhh~ ahh!... I'll always be you're uhhhyour- good girl mmhhmmm fuck! yes! yes right there right there ahhHhh dontstopdontstopdont imgonnacum"  
her entire body tensed up. "Oh FUCK! AHHAHHHH CATRAAAAHHAAHHHAAA!"

She let go all at once. Her juices spilling out of her pussy onto Catra's hand as Catra leaned back to lap up her release. Her muscles went limp as she lay spread out on the bed. Catra gently withdrew her fingers and ate Adora out at a languid pace. There was no need to rush, and Catra wanted to savor this. Her Adora. A beautiful mess for her eyes only. She wanted this forever.

Once she was satisfied with cleaning up her prized possession, she started undoing the bindings on Adora's forearms and massaged them to help the blood flow.

"Such a pretty girl," Catra said softly, now stroking Adora's check with the back of her hand. "You're so pretty when you cum even if I can't see your face."

Adora hummed slowly coming back to Earth.

"Such pretty sounds you make, all for me." Catra chuckled, "One of these days I'm going to have to capture the audio of you screaming my name and use it as a ringtone or something idk."

Once she caught sight of Adora's horrified expression she couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"HAHAhaHA! You should see your face oh my fucking god-" she sighed, wiping a tear from her eye, "fucking priceless."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else simping for Daddy Catra?
> 
> Okay so anyways, like I said this was my first smut but it's also my first fanfic ever! I'm an avid reader and I wanted to try my hand at it.
> 
> Please, let me know if you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism and corrections(with the bdsm/bondage stuff especially) are appreciated!! I want to become a better writer.


End file.
